1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an LED (light-emitting diode) lamp, and more particularly, to an LED lamp combinable to various configurations with different LED-lamp units.
2. Description of Related Art
Since lighting fixtures were invented, electric lamps vary significantly in terms of structure, pattern, type of use and illumination effect. Tungsten lamps and fluorescent lamps used to be the most popular lighting fixtures. LEDs, in use of semi-conductor technique, have been applied to illumination devices gradually due to lightweight, compact size, power saving and sufficient illumination.
Nowadays lighting fixtures available in the market are mostly related to lamps constructed by single lamp units, such as streetlamps; or plural lamps arranged in arrays for specific purposes, such as advertisement boards assembled on a common base with plural single lamps so as to broaden illumination surfaces.
Therefore, to develop flexible lamp unit combinations so as to vary configurations of lighting fixtures and to breakthrough traditional lamps of single utilization becomes an object of the present invention.